Run To You
by Razorwind's Angel
Summary: Since there is no excuse for me, I'm not even gonna bother...It's just a waste of time to even try...but hey, it was a big hit with the 1xR fans!
1. Part I - Relena Faces Her Fear

A/N: There, I finished editing…And I spell checked!

I'm gonna keep this the same as before.

*Achem * I normally do not write romances, especially not for Gundam Wing, so don't flame me too much. However one thing I am pretty good at is song fics, so it shouldn't be too horrible. Anyway, read on and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing people! Or this song! Leave me alone ya stupid lawyers! Go on! Get! ::starts swinging Duo's scythe around at baka lawyers. They scream and run::

Tee Hee…! I'm so good at scaring people! ::Duo clears his throat behind Mercury:: Uh oh…Gotta run! ::Warner Bro.-esque cloud of dust as Mercury takes off::

Run To You- Part I - by ChibiMercuryDeathScythe

I know

When you look at me

__

"But…but why?" Relena Darlian asked the young man as she stared at the torn pieces of her invitation fluttering in the breeze on the ground. Heero Yuy walked by her, wiping her crystal tears away with his hand. He looked right at her with his deep blue eyes.

"I'll kill you." He replied, walking away from Relena.

Relena, now two years older, pushed back the tears as she drove down the deserted forest road.

__

He never did see everything about me, did he?

There's so much

That you just don't see

__

Heero tried so hard to be the perfect soldier he never did stop and look at what was right there in front of him.

Relena frowned at the thought, knowing all too well that she was right but wishing that she wasn't.

But if 

You would only take the time

I know in my heart you'd find

The farther she drove past the tall ever greens surrounding the narrow road the more her heart ached. The knot of nervousness in her stomach was making her feel ill and she wished she could just do away completely with anxiety. She tried to get past it by simply putting her mind on something else. The past.

__

So many times I had the chance to tell him how I felt, but I kept hoping that he would just look in to my eyes and realize it, even if he was looking at me through the aim of a pistol…

"Those are torpedoes, aren't they? Talk to me, Heero!" Relena cried out, hoping to some how get the boy's attention. Heero slowly turned around to face the persistent blonde. Relena was shocked to see and almost bewildered and confused look on his face on Heero's normally somber face.

"Relena…" he trailed off, blinking a few times.

"Heero." Relena breathed, grateful for the sound of recognition in his voice.

Suddenly she found her self staring at the barrel end of his pistol. The stone cold stare of a trained killer had returned to Heero Yuy's face.

"You're in over your head, Relena…"

The words still rang vividly through Relena's mind as though it were only yesterday she had been confronting the suicidal Gundam Pilot on the sub off the OZ Marina Base and not nearly two and half years ago.

__

I was always acting so brave and strong then. Sick of my pampered life in the high society I was raised in, I threw my self head long in to the first thing to come along that happened to look just the slightest bit dangerous and what I thought was going to be fun. Of course that 'first thing to come along' had to come in the form of a tall, blue eyes boy with wild brown hair and a certain…untamed look in his eyes that made me fall head over heels in love…

Now I'm chasing this wild boy to the ends of the colonies and all over Earth just so I can do something I'm not even sure he wants to hear.

So much for 'fun', ne Relena?

Oh, a lonely girl who's scared sometimes

And isn't always strong

__

So am I really strong and brave, chasing after a trained killed for three years, nearly getting my self killed at every corner, living through the destruction of a space battle ship, and all the while never knowing if the next gun shot might just be coming from him?

"No. I'm just as scared and as weak as the next girl, and just as lonely, too." Relena suddenly answered aloud, pushing back stinging tears as she pondered on her eventful, yet still lonely life.

Can't you see the hurt in me?

I feel so all alone

__

Why can't you see how much it hurts me to have you keep running away like this? So many times I haven't even got to say good bye or try to change your mind. Another mission would await you half away around the world or out in to Outer Space, but not once did you ever give a thought to the girl who's heart you'd stolen away. 

So I sit, half way around the world or down here on Earth while you continue to fight for peace and justice for a society that rejects your kind, and I continue to feel lonely and hurt…and scared you're not going to make it out this time.

Relena sighed deeply at the depressing thoughts running through her mind as she pulled the car on to a main road. A sign indicated food and rest in a place up ahead, and Relena decided it was time to get something to eat, if only to possible lose the huge knot tied up in her stomach right at that moment.

__

But, now that I think back on it, you never even knew that my heart was longing for you. You hardly paid attention to me, only when I became a nuisance or a liability. Yeah, sure once or twice you would listen to what I was trying to tell you. You even danced with me at my going away party. You were still the perfect soldier, though. You who were trained to be unfeeling, unsympathetic, and undivided by your feelings in order to help you survive war could never understand the heart of a woman, could you?

I still…know somewhere deep down in side your heart you were a kind and caring person, and that thought, that reassurance keeps me running back to you, not matter how many times you push me away.

I want to run to you

I want to run to you

Won't you hold me in your arms?

And keep me safe from harm

Relena watched as the green pines that stretched up in to the sky and reached for the heavens with their peacock branches gave way in to quaint little country houses with two or three acres of forest land each.

__

Heero, I keep having this dream about you. I finally find you somewhere and when you see me you don't run away. Instead you take me in to your arms and hold me there just like I've always wanted. I feel safe there. So very safe. I haven't felt very safe since my father died. I would so love to feel like that again. 

I want to run to you

But if I come to you

Tell me

Will you stay?

Or will you run away?

__

But will that really happen when I find you out there today? Or am I just dreaming a naïve schoolgirl's dream again? Will you run away just like always? Disappear in to the shadows of the night while I'm not looking and take off to some far away colony, millions and trillions of miles away from me, just like you have always done before.

Oh, my little prince of the stars...why can't I be your princess?

Relena sighed for what felt like the millionth time. Her vehicle neared the city. The acres of forestland and little farmhouses gave way in to stout apartment complexes and cute little shops with town squares near by.

Little children ran gleeful laps around mothers caring bags, pointing to different things in the windows with a hopeful smile. 

Relena felt a tear come to her eye when she saw a young couple around her and Heero's age walking hand in hand, admiring the many things the shops had to offer.

She parked her car and got out, walking to a coffee shop and deli she had seen. She wandered in just in time to catch a piece of a conversation going on in one corner of the coffee shop. Two women where discussing colony politics, particularly what Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian had just done.

"Have you heard the news from the L-10 colony cluster?" one asked.

"No, what?" her companion inquired curiously.

"Miss Relena Darlian finally got them to sign in to the World Nation."

Each day

Each day I play the role

Of some one

Always in control

"Really now? That Relena, so in control of her life. She so good at what she does. After all she was the one to declare the idea of the World Nation in the first place. It must run in the family."

"I suppose you're right. The Darlian's and the Peacecraft's are two very influential pacifist families. They have to have their head on straight all the time."

__

Those two only know the political side of me, though. We're just as human as the next, and I may have my head on straight when I'm out in debates and signing peace treaties, but in the rest of my life...that's a whole nother story.

Relena sighed and decided not to dwell on it. She ordered her food instead. What the woman had said, thought, continued to eat at her as she left the coffee shop.

But at night

I come home and turn the key

There's no body there

No one cares for me

Relena took her food to a near by park. She sat now taking slow bite of a small sub sandwich, watching little kids run around a beautiful fountain set in the middle of the park and letting her mind wander back to what the woman at the coffee shop had said about her.

__

"That Relena, so in control of her life…"

Yeah, of course it's going to seem that way to other people, isn't it? The news doesn't broadcast about my love life or my life at home. They know good and well to leave that alone. So the general public doesn't know that I'm swooning over a guy who half the time doesn't even know I'm alive...or doesn't care. So I go about my business like everything is fine, but does my job make my lonely heart content? As much as I'd like to believe that my job could make me perfectly happy and not want any one at all in my like that, I know the answer to that question is no.

Relena sighed deeply again and looked up to the clear blue sky, Heero's lovely face flashing before her eyes.

__

Am I just chasing something that's never going to be mine? I'm too far along to start thinking that now. I will not back down. I have never backed down from Heero Yuy, and I'm not about to start just because I think this is completely hopeless. I've got to get my act together and get this over with.

What's the sense 

In trying hard to find your dreams?

Without some one to share them with

Tell me what does it mean

Relena stood with a look of total determination on her face and headed for her car, ready to face her fear head on and finally tell Heero Yuy how she felt.

__

There's no point in me living my dreams, being able to live in this time of peace like I have fought so hard and defended my views for when I can't even share this time with the one I have always longed to be with. I only pray that he is really there and that this all works out…somehow.

Back on the road again and closing in on her destination, Relena let a smile creep up on her for the first time that day.

__

Now that I think about it, I wouldn't even be living in this time if it weren't for that boy. He made sure I survived in order to bring the peace that he, too fought so damn hard for. I guess that can be one comforting thought that I can take back with me if this totally blows up in my face.

Heero did care about me, the way a soldier cares about some one or something he's protecting.

"But does that really make any sense, Relena?" she asked herself. The question caused her to laugh at her own stupidity.

"Of course it does!"

__

So maybe I was wrong. Maybe it does take some kind of courage to do what I'm about to do. I may not be brave like him or even the other pilots that he fought with, but confronting your fears does take guts. I guess I'm not weak after all.

Still…Ms. Noin had a point. I am the same exact person I was two years ago when it comes to this part of my life. I'm just as much the Heero-Yuy-Obsessed-Princess-of-the-Sank-Kingdom that I was way back then…

I want to run to you

I want to run to you

Won't you hold me in your arms?

And keep me safe from harm

__

"Relena it's useless!" Lucrezia Noin exclaimed while following Relena in circles around the room as the blonde princess grabbed things and quickly threw things in a suitcase, "Even if he really is at the Winner mansion, what are the chances that really be able to break down his walls? You know he's a trained assassin! Once uncaring and cold, always uncaring and cold. I thought you realized that when he took off for the millionth time!"

Relena spun around, a flowered skirt crumpled up in her fist.

"And I thought you realized I love him, no matter how much he tries to push me away and no matter how many times he runs away!" she informed Ms. Noin through clenched teeth.

"This isn't love! It's a crush that got taken one step too far! It's obsession for cryin' out loud! Just the way it was two years ago. Relena would you please listen to some reason for once!" Ms. Noin called out after Relena had turned away in a huff and continued her hurried packing. Relena stopped what she was doing for a moment and turned to the window with a dreamy look.

"Call it what you will, but I know what I truly feel in my heart is love, and I know it's right, too. He was the one that told me it's all right to act on your emotions. My emotions-no, my heart is telling me to fine my true love. So I will follow Heero's own example and find him, because that's what my heart is telling me. So please Ms. Noin, just give me one last chance at this. Give me this much. If it doesn't work out and I can't get through to him, I'll return and go back to work like nothing ever happened. Completely forget about him. But I have to try, just once."

"Oh Relena…"

"But am I going to do that? No." Relena once again spoke out loud. Off in the distance a large and stately mansion set at the foot of a green hill appeared.

Destiny was closing in, and fast…

"Here goes nothing…" Relena muttered with a sigh as she pulled her vehicle on to a dusty undeveloped road.

__

Heero, please be there. Don't make me wait a lifetime to say what I feel...

Curving and twisting her way along the dirt road, she questioned herself for the millionth time if what she was doing was right.

"Of course it is! Why do I keep asking my self these kind of questions?!" Relena exclaimed in frustration.

When she realized that she couldn't give her self the answer to that question, not a straight answer that is, she frowned deeply and chose to ride the rest of the way in mental and physical silence.

After what seemed like forever she finally came across a paved road leading up to a circle drive way that passed right by the huge wooden double front doors. When Relena parked her car near the huge doors she quietly admired the house.

__

And I thought my family over did things...amazing to thing that probably only five people live here now.

She sighed, knowing she was stalling in the worst way, checked her reflection in the mirror, and sucked in a deep breath.

"All right, this is it. Do you know what you're doing?"

Her reflection only stared back in response.

__

I know that it's now or never. If I don't get out of this car and go face my fears...well, the rest of my life is going to be very, very dismal.

A/N: Okay, I've fixed this part here. Thank you every one for your reviews! Oi…Kami…here comes Duo again…By-e!!!!!


	2. Part II - The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: BLAH! (Translation: Get outta here ya stupid lawyers! I don't own it!)

Run To You-Part II - By ChibiMercuryDeathScythe

I want to run to you

But if I come to you

Tell me

Will you stay?

Or will you run away?

The door slowly opened and a wide-eyed Trowa Barton greeted Relena.

"R…Relena-sama?" he stumbled over his words.

"Good afternoon, Trowa-san." Relena said politely with a small bow, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Trowa answered, getting over his shock.

"I got word that Heero was staying here with you and the other pilots." She explained with a warm smile.

"Yes, he is. Though I really didn't think he'd be expecting to see you again. From what he puts out, he probably thinks you've given up on him." Relena pulled her self up tall

"I don't give up until I am faced with the undeniable fact that there is nothing I can do about it." 

"That's a very strong way of going about things." 

"How else will you ever accomplish anything?" Trowa nodded at her response.

"Come in. Heero's out back." He said, finally stepping back from the doorway. Relena moved in to the house quickly, eager to get all of this over with.

"Who was at the door, Trowa-san?" a familiar voice called from the kitchen. Blonde, blue eyed Quatre Raberba Winner emerged from the large room, drying off his hands with a small blue and white checkered towel. His blonde hair was damp and there were a few spots of grease and dirt residing on his kaki shorts.

"Oh!" Quatre exclaimed upon seeing Relena standing in the entry way of his home, "Relena-sama! I uh… this is rather…unexpected." He was finally able to stammer out. Relena tried hard not to giggle at the surprised reactions of the boys.

"It's good to see you again, Quatre." Relena said with a smile to hide her laughter.

"Yes. You too." 

"I came to find Heero." Quatre's expression became trouble. He blinked a few times and rung the towel in his hands a few times before answering.

"He's…out back. I just got finished working with him and Duo. Just go down the hall and in to the kitchen. The back door will lead you pretty close to the shed where they're at." The blonde said to her, pointing towards the kitchen from which he'd come from.

"Thank you very much, Quatre." Relena said. The two bowed and Relena walked down the hall, taking a deep breath to prepare her for what lay ahead…

"Hand me that wrench, Duo." Heero Yuy told his braided comrade standing next to him. Duo Maxwell placed the silver tool in Heero's hand then pulled his arms over his head and stretched his back out, watching Heero's head disappear in to the old green Humvee's engine.

"You sure you wanna keep breakin' your back over a car that's prob'ly never gonna run anyway?" Duo asked.

"Ain't got nothin' better to do, baka. Unless you can think of something, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about what I do." Was Heero's muffled reply. Duo was about to snap at what Heero had said when a female voice stopped him.

" 'Ain't' isn't a word, Heero. I thought you learned that when you attended my school." 

For a brief moment the only sound was the clank of Heero dropping the wrench and the wind rustling the leaves in the trees.

"Relena…" Heero finally breathed. Duo was still gaping at the blonde girl that had just suddenly appeared with the wind. Heero still hadn't pulled his head out from under the hood, to frozen in shock to find anything to say. Relena walked by Duo, stopping and looking at him with a slight frown.

"Close your mouth, Duo Maxwell. It's not very becoming, even for you." Duo quickly snapped his mouth shut and shoved his hands in his pockets. When he started muttered under his breath about Relena never liking him, Relena shot him a look that shut him faster than even Heero thought possible.

Heero finally regained his composure and stood up from the broken vehicle. He turned around to face Relena, keeping his expression serious and cold. Keeping his eyes on Relena, he spoke to Duo first.

"Duo, I think I hear Quatre calling for you." Duo started to protest a confused expression on his face.

"I don't hear any-" 

"I said beat it, bakayaro." Heero growled through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes at the braided boy standing in the corner. Duo muttered obscenities under his breath and walked out, grabbing a towel sitting on an old barrel and tossing it in Heero's face.

"Clean your self up, Yuy. You look like hell." Was his final grumbled statement before he was gone.

Heero grumbled, "Shut up, braid boy…" and wandered over to a near by sink, attempting to make civilized conversation with Relena, something that wasn't exactly his forte. 

"What brings you all the way out here, Relena?"

"You." Relena answered a Heero washed his dirty face. Heero made a rude noise.

"That's a pretty lame excuse." He said gruffly. Relena tried not to look hurt.

"It's not an excuse, Heero." She said. Heero paused what he was doing to look at her out of one eye. Relena could swear that he actually looked confused. He quickly finished washing his face and used the towel that Duo had tossed at him to dry his face before speaking again.

"So, why me?" he asked as he proceeded to clean up the place.

"You know why. Some one as well trained as you should be able to see something so obvious." Heero stopped placed tools back in to a small case and sighed deeply, laying the crescent wrench in his hand on the towel he was kneeling in front of.

"Relena…" he said, shaking his head, "You still don't understand me, do you?"

"What's not to understand?" Relena shot back angrily.

"There's a lot that you don't understand. If you did you wouldn't be standing here dragging on this argument. You'd be at home, getting on with your life and forgetting about me!"

"The only thing that I don't understand is why you keep running away from me!" Relena cried out in frustration, despite her hard attempts to keep her temper in check, but the Japanese pilot was just being impossible.

Heero stood with the tool case under his arm. He walked up to Relena with a cold glare in his blue eyes and his features stone. He stopped not more than a half foot in front of her, and Relena almost expected him to slap her.

"I keep running because you won't take a hint, Relena." His voice was even, cold, and uncaring, "When I said I'd kill you, I meant it. Just being around me is dangerous. If I won't be the one to kill you, some one else will. Someone looking to kill me."

"The war is over, Heero!" Relena protested with a groan.

"I'm a soldier. People want me dead." Were his final words. He walked past Relena and headed for the house, leaving her standing there, stunned at his words. She snapped herself out of shock and bolted from the shed.

"Heero! Please wait!" she called out in desperation. Heero stopped walking but refused to turn around. Relena halted two yards behind him.

__

Now or never, Relena…

She thought as a strong wind blew her long blonde hair around her face.

"Heero, just listen to what I have to tell you, please. That's all I ask. I figured if I accomplished anything by coming out here today, it would be that I could finally tell you something that I've needed to say for a long time." Heero gave no reply to her words, be she saw him glance over his shoulder at her. Relena knew this was the closest thing to a queue she was going to get.

I need you

I need you here to wipe away my tears

"Heero, the truth is that I…" Relena swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

"Yes?" He asked with a hint of impatience.

"I…" she gulped again, unable to get past her stumbling words. She wished she could just open her mind up, pluck out all the words that running through her mind and hand them to Heero instead of standing there like an idiot. Heero gave an exasperated sigh.

__

I'm I truly ready for this?

Heero shook his head in annoyance and began to head for the house. Relena suddenly blurted out, "Ai shiteru, Heero Yuy!"

To kiss away my fears

If you only knew

How much I want to run to you

"What did you say?" Heero asked skeptically and uncertainly.

"I said 'I love you, Heero Yuy'. With every moment of my life, every molecule in my body, every breath that I take, I truly love you with all my heart. I…I just wanted you to know that." Relena finished softly, hanging her head. Heero wouldn't even turn around to face Relena, but she speculated that his expression was the same as always. If she had been able to see him though, she would have seen that surprise, shock, and even fear was written all over his face. Relena gave in after a few moments of silence. She quietly cleared her throat and walked past him with her head still down and eyes diverted.

"Relena…" Heero's voice stopped her, "Why? I'm a trained assassin, a killer, a _soldier_." he spit the last word out like it was poison, "Not only am I against everything you believe in, I have never shown you kindness or compassion or…anything…Why would you say that you…"

"Love…you?" Relena finished for him, a very tiny smile creeping up on her, "A lot of reasons." She added, turning around to face him.

"Heero, you're not just a soldier to me. I can look right in your eyes and get right past all your walls and see the kind hearted young man inside. You're not against everything that I believe in, you fought for everything I believe in and won. You're the reason OZ is gone, the wars are done, and our world is safe. We have peace because of what you did!" 

"Are you trying to tell me I'm the hero of the war?" Heero asked cynically.

"Yes."

"You're wrong."

"Fine. Think that. Your prerogative, right?" Heero didn't answer, "That's not my point. What I'm trying to tell you is war hero or no, I still love you. You tell me you never showed me compassion or kindness, but that's a lie. I'm still here because of your kindness."

"How so?"

"You saved me. You protected me. You said you'd kill me, but you never did. I lived to see this time, this dream and hope of all man become a reality because you made sure I'd make it this far. That's what I love about you, Heero. That's _why _I love you."

Heero was impressed at her words, words that struck a cord deep in his heart that he swore was non existent. Still…he knew he was still a threat to her.

"That's good and all, Relena, but the truth is I don't feel the same way about you." He told her. Relena felt the sudden sting of tears in her eyes, but forced them back, unwilling for Heero to see her cry.

"That's okay…I…I said my piece." She said, diverting her eyes.

"I'll walk you to the door." Heero offered.

"Thank you." Came Relena's soft reply. They walked in silence through the house. Once at the door Relena turned to Heero.

"So…this is it." She said, her heart wishing she'd tried harder to make him see, but her logical mind knowing it was impossible to force some one to love you if they didn't. 

"Yeah, this is it." Heero said stiffly. Relena gave a small sigh.

__

I came all the way out here for nothing then...

Heero tilted his head upon seeing Relena's distraught face. She obviously didn't know that her face constantly betrayed her emotions, no matter how hard she tried.

"For what it's worth, I've always considered you a very strong woman." Heero said. Relena just nodded slowly. She looked up with a forced smile.

"Well, I believe this is goodbye then, Heero Yuy." Heero started to tell her goodbye in return when Relena surprised him by leaning in close and placing a feathery light kiss on his lips.

By the time Heero finally recovered Relena was all ready out the door and getting in to her car. He watched her vehicle leave the driveway until he could no longer see it.

__

Out of sight, out of mind.

In his heart, though, he knew the statement wasn't true. 

Suddenly Duo broke in to his thoughts.

"Are you a total idiot Yuy?" Heero didn't seem to notice that Duo's tone was a little more serious than usual. He was standing on the second floor with his elbows resting on the railing and his chin propped up in his hands.

"Can it, Max-" Heero began, glaring over his shoulder at the pilot.

"I didn't mean it as an insult." Duo cut in, "I seriously wanted to know if you are a genuine, Grade-A, first class idiot." Duo stated, his serious tone never wavering. Heero closed the door and turned around, raising his eyes to where Duo stood.

"What kind of dumb ass question is that? Of course I'm not an idiot." Heero answered. Duo straightened up and scratched the back of his head.

"Really? Then I must be trippin' hard core if rejecting the chick you care about is _smart _thing to do."

"What the hell are you talking about, Duo?"

"How much more obvious can I get?" Duo muttered, rolling his eyes and giving a heavy sigh. He slid down the banister of the stairs and landed right in front of Heero. Heero didn't even see Duo raise his hand. The next thing he knew his head was letting off a dull thudding pain from Duo smacking him hard.

"Hello! Earth to Heero! I may not be the wisest guy around when it comes to matters of the heart, but I can tell when even you likes some one else!" Duo exclaimed. Heero snorted and turned his back on Duo.

"So?" he spat back. Duo glowered, getting fed up with Heero's attitude once and for all.

" 'So?'! Relena just spilled her heart out to you and said everything you've been waiting to hear! Then you lie to her because you think you've got some kind of touch of death? Heero…I'm sorry, but that is way beyond uncool." Heero let out a huge sigh. His walls were down. Duo just figured him out, and there was nothing left to hide, "Heero…the war is over. Let go of it. For both your sakes…and your hearts." Duo finished softly.

"I can't…" Heero stumbled over his words, "I can't do anything now."

"If you leave now, you can catch up to her." Trowa's voice suddenly cut in. Heero looked up to see the ex-Heavyarms pilot standing in the garage doorway. "Bet you ten she stops in town." He added with a sly grin. Heero got the same look.

"You're on, baka." 

"Heero!" Duo called out. Heero turned to see Duo with the keys to his Ninja in his hand, "I see one scratch on my bike I swear I will hunt you down like the dog you are."

"You sure man?" Duo cracked a grin and tousled Heero's all ready untamed hair.

"Get outta here, Yuy."

"Thanks, Duo."

"Hey, don't go getting all sappy on us!" Trowa exclaimed, "You still have half a reputation to keep." 

"One scratch, is that clear?" Duo asked again before handing the keys to his comrade.

"Crystal." Heero said, snatching the keys out of Duo's hand with lightning quick reflexes and took off. Quatre appeared on the second floor landing.

"It worked?" he asked.

"Better than we could ever imagine, Quatre." Trowa replied. Quatre beamed. Duo thumped his fist on a small table by the stairs. Even Trowa managed to smile.

Wufei Chang emerged from his room then.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Heero and Relena." The three boys chirped.

"Oh." Wufei muttered, returning to his room. Duo rolled his eyes and head back for the living room, adding one last thing before disappearing completely.

"I would say he's next, but that is some thin ice even _I _don't want to tread on."

I want to run to you

I want to run to you

Won't you hold me in your arms?

And keep me safe from harm

A very defeated and depressed Relena Darlian sat on a grassy hill in the deserted park, silent tears falling down her cheeks as the golden sun sank behind rolling green hills.

__

So this is it, isn't it? I guess I should hold my end of the deal with Miss Noin, but…I truly don't think my heart will let me. 

I made a total fool of myself...

No, that's the tears talking. 

Still…I can't help but wonder why I-

Relena was jerked from her thoughts when a tall shadow descended over her. She glanced up and leaped to her feet when she saw who it was.

He stood with his hands shoved in the pockets of his blue jeans, his normal expressionless look on his features and his wild brown hair being gently brushed by a soft breeze. This time, though, there was something different in his blue eyes.

"Hi, Relena." He said stiffly.

"Heero…" Relena muttered.

"I've been thinking about what you told me at Quatre's place." He explained, keeping his eyes to the ground. Relena pulled herself tall.

"And?" A smile fluttered across his face as he looked at her through his bangs.

"Would you hate me if I said I lied?" he inquired. Relena blinked a few times.

"I don't understand." Heero's smile was replaced by a tight frown.

__

Must she? She has no idea how hard this…yes she does, baka! It wasn't more than a half an hour ago I was standing on the other side of this, while she was where I'm at now. She knows exactly how hard this is for me. This must be what they call 'being on the flip side', ne?

"I lied when I said I didn't feel anything for you, Relena. I was…I was scared that you'd be hurt or killed around me. I guess a fighting soul can't get used to peace."

Those words where music to Relena's ears.

"Heero, the war is over and no one is coming after you. I'm not going to get killed by just being with you." Heero let him self smile again. Not really sure of his self, but knowing it's what he wanted, he took Relena in to his arms. 

__

Well, when you're right, Duo...

I want to run to you

But if I come to you

Tell me 

Will you stay?

Or will you run away?

"So no more running away?" Relena asked as they stood there, embracing as the orange ball of fire set behind the green hills.

"No. I have a feeling if I do you or Duo will hand cuff me to the banister." 

"That's an idea." Relena joked. Heero gave her an unimpressed look.

"I'd like to see you try!" he snapped.

"I was kidding!" Relena exclaimed through her laughter. Heero gave her a crooked grin.

"I'm still hiding anything that could be used to tie a person up." He said, his voice deadpan serious.

"Oh, I can see some one really trusts me." Relena said in a hurt voice.

"I'm kidding!" Heero exclaimed. She looked up, expression surprised, then shook her head and chuckled, resting her head against his chest.

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What made you actually think about what I had said instead of blowing me off like you usually do?" Heero let out a short, embarrassed laugh. He looked at the sunset while holding Relena close.

"That, Relena, is a tale in it's self…"

Hoped you liked it!

Until next time, this is ChibiMercuryDeathScythe singing out.


End file.
